You found me
by A Pottersionate writer
Summary: Après la guerre Hermione est de retour pour une dernière année à Poudlard. Son but? Se concentrer sur ses études pour réussir à devenir médicomage. Mais les choses ne se passeront pas comme elle l'aurait souhaité. Pourquoi Draco Malefoy agit-il de la sorte? Comment expliquer tous les évènements récents? Hermione met un point d'honneur à découvrir la vérité.
1. Une nouvelle aire

**Donc voilà mon premier chapitre de ma première fanfic . **

**Bien évidemment c'est une dramione, les trois/quatre premiers chapitres arriveront dans la semaine , histoire de vite vous plonger dans l'histoire . Je ne veux pas être lente à démarrer . **

**Les reviews sont plus qu'appréciées , laissez-moi vos impressions ,qu'elles soient bonnes ou mauvaises ! C'est ma première histoire et j'ai donc vraiment besoin de vos conseils !**

**Je ne vais pas vous ennuyer plus que ça !**

**Tout appartient à The Queen Jo, à part les quelques personnages inventés , et les quelques modifications par rapport à la vraie histoire. **

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

Hermione se tenait debout, immobile au centre de la foule . Ses yeux étaient fixés sur la vapeur qui émanait de ce train qu'elle connaissait si bien . Ce train qui l'emmenait chez elle tous les mois de septembre depuis ses onze ans . Il y avait tellement de bruit, tellement de cris, de rires, de pleurs .., Elle détourna enfin son regard qui balaya la gare . Ils étaient tous là , tous ces visages familiers . Certains s'embrassaient, d'autres étaient déjà dans le train . Une fille se jeta dans le bras d'un jeune homme qu'Hermione reconnut comme un élève de Serdaigle.

Hermione se trouvait sur le quai 9 ¾ pour rejoindre Poudlard et entamer sa 7ème et dernière année .

Vu la guerre et les événements qui ont eu lieu il y a maintenant 2 ans les élèves de 7ème année n'avaient pas pu passer d'examens , obtenir leur ASPIC , ou avoir une année scolaire tout à fait normal d'ailleurs .Des classes de 7ème année provisoires avaient donc été mis en place , et cela sous la décision du professeur McGonagall qui était désormais la nouvelle directrice de Poudlard.

Le monde magique et son équilibre ont été parfaitement reconstruit durant ses dernières années .

La bataille , Hermione s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier. Elle se souvenait de toute cette souffrance, de ce désespoir et de cette douleur qui régnaient en ces temps lugubres . Hermione se souvenait de sa crainte perpétuelle de perdre un de ses proches , cette peur au ventre qu'elle avait à chaque début de bataille . Une peur atroce et destructrice. Mais malgré tout cela elle n'avait jamais perdu courage, elle n'avait jamais abandonné l'espoir de retrouver un jour un monde meilleur.

Les victimes et les conséquences désastreuses de cette guerre resteront à jamais dans sa mémoire .

Elle s'était juré que jamais plus elle ne laisserait une vie se détruire à cause des caprices et de la soif de pouvoir d'un sorcier malveillant. Elle savait ce qu'était la perte d'un être aimé . Pour cause, elle avait vu Fred mourir devant ses yeux . Elle s'était détesté ce jour-là, elle n'acceptait pas ce sort . Elle n'arrivait pas à réaliser . Si seulement elle avait pu faire quoi que ce soit pour l'aider, pour éviter de voir le regard vide et froid de Ron à ce moment-là ... Si seulement ... Hermione leva la tête brusquement ... ce n'était pas le moment de ressasser ces souvenirs, elle ne pouvait rien faire pour changer le passé mais par contre elle se devait d'aider dans le futur, d'où son ambition de devenir médicomage . Aider d'autres sorciers et prendre soin d'eux , voilà ce qu'elle voulait faire de sa vie . Et si elle voulait réussir , elle devait se focaliser sur ses cours , et ne rien laisser la distraire et l'éloigner de son but . Hermione souriait à cette idée : une année de plus pour étancher sa soif de savoir.

C'est alors que des rires au loin la sortirent de ses pensées : ils étaient enfin arrivés .

Elle se fraya un chemin dans la foule de sorciers pour les rejoindre . Elle se jeta en premier sur Harry .

- « Harry ! Tus m'as tellement manqué » s'exclama Hermione

Harry avait grandi mais il avait toujours ces mêmes cheveux en bataille impossibles à coiffer et ce regard plein de malice .

Elle se tourna vers Ron .

Il avait tellement embelli en l'espace de deux ans , mais aux yeux d'Hermione c'était toujours le même Ron , son meilleur ami, son frère , ce garçon drôle , espiègle et parfois si exaspérant.

- « Ron ! Tu m'as aussi manqué ,ça fait du bien de te voir » ajouta-t-elle tendrement

- « Je .. oui .. tu m'as énormément manqué ! »

Les joues de Ron étaient tellement écarlates qu'on aurait pu sentir la chaleur en émanait , ce qui formait un contraste assez particulier avec sa chevelure de feu,

Il ne put résister à l'envie de serrer Hermione contre lui

Hermione et Ron étaient sortis ensemble pendant presque 4 mois , mais ils durent se résoudre à mettre un terme à leur relation , qui était fondée sur des sentiments seulement amicaux. Harry était encore aujourd'hui persuadé que l'initiative était d'Hermione , et que malgré les apparences Ron avait encore des sentiments amoureux pour la jeune fille. Il demeurait encore gêné au moindre contact physique.

Hermione s'écria :

- « Toujours en retard à ce que je vois , vous ne changerez donc jamais ! Un peu de ponctualité , est-ce trop demandé ? »

- « Eh ça commence ! » Scanda Ron , qui n'était plus du tout mal à l'aise . « Tu sais Hermione , tout le monde n'a pas le mérite d'être aussi rigoureux et sérieux que toi , je te prie de pardonner les êtres médiocres que nous sommes » ajouta-t-il d'un ton ironique

« Je te pardonne »

Ils rirent tous d'un rire franc et chaleureux.

« Ahh à croire que même vos disputes m'ont manqué ! Ça fait tellement de bien de revoir tout ce monde ! Allez , montons il est presque l'heure » dit Harry en jetant un regard furtif à l'horloge qui se trouvait en hauteur.

Les trois gryffondors rejoignirent le train et s'installèrent dans le même compartiment que Ginny, Luna et Neville .

Ils passèrent une grande partie du trajet à discuter de leurs projets d'avenir.

Peu de temps avant d'arriver à Pré-au-lard Hermione s'éclipsa aux toilettes pour revêtir sa robe de sorcier , et pour s'éloigner du grabuge que causaient ces retrouvailles .

Elle se lava les mains et jeta un regard à son reflet dans le miroir d'en face .

Elle aussi avait grandit , certes elle était toujours la même Hermione : la miss-je-sais-tout aux cheveux volumineux et en bataille, dotée d'un style vestimentaire qui laisse à désirer .Mais désormais sa crinière de lionne lui donnait un certain charme . Elle avait toujours ce visage innocent , mais les traits ressemblaient plus à ceux d'une jeune fille mure , qu'à ceux d'une enfant .

Même son corps était plus féminin.

Hermione était à présent une femme.

Elle-même se trouva plutôt joli , ce qui était assez rare.

Elle resta ainsi , pendant près de dix minutes , avant de se résigner à rejoindre ses camarades en se promettant une chose : cette année allait être différente.

OOO

Draco était assis seul dans un compartiment, le regard dans le vide . Pourquoi donc se trouvait-il dans ce train ? Il n'était pas le bienvenu à Poudlard et il le savait , mais pour une raison étrange et mystérieuse il avait pris la décision de rejoindre les autres sorciers pour une dernière année à l'école de sorcellerie . Non qu'il en ait envie. Il en avait plutôt besoin . Oui c'était bien le mot : besoin . Il se devait de sortir de ce manoir des Malefoys sans vie pour se changer les idées. Mais il savait bien que son souhait de s'éloigner n'était pas la seule cause. Il se devait aussi de changer de vie, de finir ses études , de se trouver un métier respectueux et de prouver à sa mère qu'il pouvait être autre chose qu'un mangemort soumis et lâche .Même si celle-ci n'en saura jamais rien . Mais lui le saurait , et cela lui suffisait. En gros il ressentait la nécessité de faire quelque chose de sa vie. Il ne pouvait pas changer le passé, il ne regrettait pas non plus ses décisions, il savait qu'à l'époque il se devait d'agir de la sorte, on ne lui a pas vraiment donné le choix . Il avait fait son devoir, rien de plus . Il ne voulait pas détruire ce qui restait de sa vie en éprouvant des remords, il ne pouvait pas .

Son père était maintenant mort et sa mère à Azkaban. Lucius n'avait sûrement pas supporté son emprisonnement. Mais pour une raison obscure et inconnue Draco était toujours en liberté . Il était persuadé que sa mère avait réussi à prouver au ministère qu'il était sous Impero.

Depuis , Draco était encore plus sombre et froid qu'au temps de la guerre. Malgré cela , il n'avait pas perdu son arrogance singulière et son air hautain. On ne change pas un Malefoy .

Néanmoins il se sentait vidé de l'intérieur . Il n'avait plus personne sur qui compter , plus personne pour le soutenir . Sa mère, qui a toujours été la seule alliée qu'il avait dans la vie n'était plus là.. Il n'avait tout simplement plus rien. Poudlard était sa seule issue pour retrouver un semblant de vie «normal » , même si cela lui semblait peu plausible. Mais qui n'essaye rien n'a rien. Il le devait à Narcissa .

Le train ralentit considérablement avant de s'immobiliser. Ils étaient arrivés , Draco prit son sac et ouvrit la porte de son se retrouva nez à nez avec l'être qu'il souhaitait à tout prix éviter : Hermione Granger. Elle était suivie de près par ses acolytes, à croire qu'ils ne se déplacent qu'en troupeaux .

Ils les _détestaient _.

Mais c'est elle qu'il détestait plus que tout, cette fille de moldu qui n'a jamais vu en lui qu'un incapable fils à papa , sans courage et dignité .

Il lui lança un regard de glace . Un de ces regards méprisants dont lui seul avait le secret. Il sortit enfin du train.

Mais une question subsistait .

Pourquoi était-elle la seule à lui avoir fait cet effet ? Il avait aperçu plusieurs élèves depuis son arrivée à la gare de Londres , mais elle était celle qui faisait resurgir tous ses souvenirs refoulés , toutes ces émotions, toutes ces voix dans sa tête qu'il tentait tant bien que mal d'ignorer .

Pourquoi ?

**Alors vos avis ? Bien , mauvais ? Dîtes moi tout dans une petite (ou longue) review ! Je répondrais à toutes les questions ! La suite sera postée ce soir ou demain matin , bisouuuux**


	2. Rencontre nocturne

**Bonjour :)**

**Donc voilà le deuxième chapitre, je tiens à m'excuser du retard parce que j'ai vu que plusieurs se sont abonnés à ma fic. J'avais promis de publier le chapitre plus tôt mais je n'ai pas eu le temps, je suis désolée. Je posterai plus tôt la prochaine fois c'est promis! J'ai essayé de prendre en compte vos remarques (concernant la ponctuation les fautes d'orthographe).**

**Ce chapitre contient plus d'actions, l'histoire commence enfin. **

**Je tiens à remercier Lupindepice (que vous pouvez trouver sur twitter) pour m'avoir aidé à corriger le texte.**

**Bisouuux **

**RR:**

**Shneko: L'histoire va beaucoup évoluer, c'est vrai que le 1er chapitre ne contient pas beaucoup d'actions, mais ça changera très vite, après tout ce n'était que le 1er chapitre. xx**

**Josette et l'OF : j'en ai conscience et j'ai essayé de rectifier les fautes ; bisoux.**

**Shlikah-Sparriah: Tout d'abord merci beaucoup pour tous tes conseils, ça m'a fait vraiment plaisir et ça m'a beaucoup aidé! J'ai vraiment essayé de faire attention à la ponctuation cette fois-ci, ainsi qu'aux fautes de temps. J'ai relu le chapitre après vos remarques et certaines fautes flagrantes m'ont choqué, mais bizarrement je n'y avais pas du tout fait attention avant de poster. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. :) xx **

**preciousscreen: Merci c'est très gentil , j'espère que tu ne seras pas déçu(e).**

**Guest : Ta review m'a vraiment fait plaisir, j'espère que tu seras au rendez-vous pour les chapitres suivants.**

**Slytheerin: Merci beaucoup, j'ai essayé de faire plus attention cette fois-ci.**

**Bonne lecture **

**xx**

Hermione était assise dans la grande salle en compagnie des autres gryffondors. Le dîner de rentrée n'avait pas encore commencé, tous les sorciers attendaient le professeur Flitwick qui se chargeait désormais de la cérémonie de répartition. L'attente se faisait longue et Ron ne manqua pas de le faire savoir. Hermione ne fit aucun commentaire à son meilleure ami et se contenta de lui lancer un regard plein de reproches. Décidément il ne changera jamais.

Les camarades de maison entamèrent une longue discussion que Hermione n'écoutait qu'à moitié. Son esprit était occupé à autre chose. Elle observait la table des Serpentards, plus précisément un jeune homme blond au regard vide. Elle était persuadée qu'il n'allait pas se présenter à Poudlard cette année après tous les événements passés. À croire qu'elle avait tort. Pourquoi était-il là? Il n'avait pas sa place dans cette école! N'avait-il pas honte de ses actes? Comment osait-il poursuivre les cours dans l'école qu'il a contribué à détruire?

«Il n'a donc aucun respect pour cette école cet espèce de lâche! dit Ron qui avait suivi le regard d'Hermione.

- Pourquoi McGonagall a-t-elle accepté qu'il revienne? Après ce qui s'est passé en sixième année... C'est à cause de lui que Dumbledore est mort! scanda Harry.

- Elle n'avait pas le choix Harry! Crois-moi, si elle avait pu l'expulser, elle l'aurait fait! Draco a été jugé non responsable des actes qu'il a commis. Le ministère a été assez dupe pour croire les propos de sa mère. Sous Impero? Quelle sottise! S'il faut s'en prendre à quelqu'un ici, c'est au ministère et non à McGonagall! répliqua aussitôt Hermione.

- Hermione, si le ministère a décidé de ne pas punir Draco c'est qu'ils n'ont sûrement pas assez de preuves pour le faire! Ils sont tout simplement incapables de savoir quelle version des faits est juste.

-Quoi? Hurla Ron. Quelle version est juste? Il n'y a pas de questions à se poser, Draco Malefoy était un mangemort et cela de son plein gré! Qui serait assez stupide pour croire qu'il n'était pas responsable de ses actes? Je ne cherche pas à savoir s'il partageait réellement l'idéologie de Voldemort. Même s'il ne souhaitait pas être un mangemort ça ne pardonne en aucun cas ce qu'il a fait! S'il était vraiment contre le Seigneur des ténèbres il se serait battu malgré les conséquences de son choix! Cette pourriture n'a fait qu'être l'esclave de Voldemort!

- Parle moins fort Ron, il risque de t'entendre! lui dit Ginny qui avait entendu les propos de son frère.

- Je n'ai pas peur de lui! Si tu crois que je vais me taire pour ne pas le vexer tu te fous le doigt dans l'œil!

- Ron! s'écriât soudain Hermione. Je comprends que tu sois en colère mais ce n'est pas une raison pour te montrer agressif envers Ginny! Crois-moi, je suis aussi dégoûtée que toi, mais que veux-tu y faire? La seule solution est de l'ignorer, faire comme s'il n'existait pas. Après tout, il ne mérite même pas qu'on s'intéresse à lui.»

Si Hermione était aussi perturbée ce n'était pas à cause de la présence de Draco ce soir, mais plutôt à cause du regard qu'il lui avait lancé dans le train. Il était donc toujours aussi arrogant, dédaigneux et hautain. À croire que ce qu'il voyait en elle le dégoûtait. Ce n'était pas à lui de lui lancer ce regard plein de haine, ce n'était pas à lui de se comporter de la sorte. Comment avait-il l'audace, ne serait-ce que de regarder dans les yeux, les personnes qui s'étaient battues pour le bien des autres? Il a participé à la destruction de leur monde, au meurtre de milliers de personnes. S'il y avait aujourd'hui des enfants orphelins, des parents qui se retrouvaient sans leurs fils ou leurs filles et des couples brisés, c'était en partie de sa faute! Quelle injustice! Hermione n'avait qu'une envie, rejoindre la table des Serpentards pour lui dire ses quatre vérités. Elle voulait l'humilier, lui faire mal, le punir. Elle en avait gros sur le cœur, mais dû se résigner à se taire. Il fallait à tout prix éviter les drames si elle tenait à suivre une année scolaire sans problèmes. Elle devait prêter attention à une seule unique et chose, ses études. Hermione avait besoin d'un peu de tranquillité dans sa vie.

Le dîner débuta enfin. Les nouveaux gryffondors prirent place à leur table et chacun parlait en discutant avec son voisin.

Vers 21 heures, le ventre plein, tous les élèves rejoignirent leurs tours respectives. En marchant dans les couloirs de Poudlard, Hermione avait été agréablement surprise. Le château avait été refait à l'identique, bien que quelques tableaux et armures manquaient à l'appelle. L'imposant escalier de marbre était toujours là. Hermione le gravit en vitesse et entra dans sa salle commune. Une vague d'air chaude la traversa. La salle commune était toujours là-même, au grand plaisir de ses habitants. Un feu crépitait dans la cheminée, quelques élèves s'étaient déjà assis sur les gros fauteuils pour se réchauffer. La vue de cette pièce et de ses couleurs rouge et or fit à Hermione chaud au cœur. Des souvenirs aussi beaux les uns que les autres défilaient devant ses yeux. Elle se voyait assise à la table près de la fenêtre à faire ses devoirs, elle se rappelait de ses longues soirées d'hiver passées en compagnie de Ron et Harry à essayer d'élucider une énigme, des fêtes organisées après les victoires au Quidditch, des bierres au beurre qui s'entassaient sur la table basse. Mais malgré tout cela, ce n'était plus pareil. Bien que les souvenirs heureux étaient nombreux, les esprits de tous les élèves étaient à tout jamais marqué par la souffrance et la destruction qu'avait causé la guerre. C'était une partie de leur vie, de leur histoire qu'ils ne pouvaient pas oublier. Voir cette salle, ce fauteuil où Fred avait pour habitude de s'installer, ces divers objets qu'ils partageaient au quotidien avec leurs camarades désormais morts, ne fit qu'agrandir leur peine et leur douleur.

Harry, visiblement aussi triste que Hermione lui dit:

«On y est. Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce que Ron peut éprouver en ce moment. Venir ici, voir le château reconstruit, les professeurs assurer leurs cours... C'est comme si rien de ce qui ne s'était passé était réel, et pourtant, ça l'est.

- Oui, c'est si... étrange comme sensation. J'ai l'impression de ne jamais avoir quitté ce château. Enfin, les choses changent. C'est un nouveau départ pour nous, une opportunité pour construire nos vies d'adulte. Je devrais aller dormir, demain on commence avec cours de Potions. Dis bonne nuit à Ron de ma part, je ne l'ai pas vu depuis la fin du dîner.

- Bien sûr, bonne nuit Hermione!»

La jeune sorcière se rendit au dortoir. Elle salua toutes ses camarades avec qui elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de bavarder durant le repas et prit ensuite la décision de défaire ses bagages. Sa valise était remplie à ras bord. Non pas par des vêtements, mais par les innombrables livres qu'elle avait amené.

«Bonjour !»

Hermione se retourna brusquement. Une fille blonde, sûrement de son âge, se tenait en face d'elle.

«Euh... Bonjour, lui répondit Hermione. Je peux t'aider?

- Je suis nouvelle ici, je suis si contente d'être à Gryffondor, on m'a dit que c'était la meilleure maison, celle des personnes braves et loyales. Je suis pourtant surprise, je ne me considère pas comme une fille courageuse mais bon... C'est un honneur d'être dans la même maison qu'Harry Potter, Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger.»

La jeune fille venait de débiter ces mots à une vitesse fulgurante, sans même prendre le temps de respirer. Hermione la regarda avec étonnement. La nouvelle gryffondor rougit et baissa la tête face au silence de son interlocutrice.

«Je suis désolée, j'ai tendance à parler beaucoup, ce qui fait peur aux gens. Mais tu sais, tu n'as pas à te sentir gênée, j'ai tendance à en faire un peu trop et à être agaçante. Excuse moi. Je suis au courant de tout ce que toi et tes amis ont fait pour lutter contre le Seigneur des ténèbres. C'est très impressionnant! J'ai pensé que tu étais habituée à avoir ce genre de discussions vu ta popularité. Je suis vraiment désolée. Qu'est-ce que je peux être bête parfois!

- Non, non ce n'est rien, répliqua aussitôt Hermione. C'est que n'ai jamais rencontré une fille aussi enthousiaste que toi, cela m'a un peu déstabilisée. En tout cas merci, ça me fait vraiment plaisir. Et je suis sûre que tu ne manques aucunement de courage. Tu sais, si le Choixpeau t'a envoyée à Gryffondor c'est qu'il a ses raisons, il ne se trompe jamais.»

La blonde lui sourit timidement. Elle avait les cheveux extrêmement clairs et raides, ses yeux en amande étaient d'un noir de jais, ce qui la rendait plutôt jolie. La jeune fille était plutôt grande et mince. Son sourire laissait entrevoir des fossettes. Elle avait l'air si timide, fragile et peu sûre d'elle. Mais ce qui perturba le plus Hermione était son regard. Ce genre de regard qui vous transperce. Elle avait l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu, son visage lui était si familier. Sans doute se trompait-elle.

«Tu connais mon nom mais je ne connais pas le tien.

- Je m'appelle Charlotte, Charlotte Denth.

- Et d'où viens-tu?

- Je suis d'origine anglaise mais ma mère est française. J'ai vécu pendant longtemps en Égypte.

- Eh bien Charlotte, ravie de te rencontrer !

- Moi de même. On se verra en cours demain, bonne nuit !»

Hermione put enfin se mettre au lit. Cette Charlotte lui avait paru si chaleureuse. Elle était sûre qu'elles deviendraient de bonnes amies. Elle lui rappelait même Neville en première année. Une fille discrète, mais sans doute fort sympathique.

OOO

Draco déambulait dans les couloirs. Il ne savait pas où il allait, il avait juste besoin de marcher. Il était peut-être deux heures du matin et il savait pertinemment qu'il aurait de sérieux problèmes si quiconque le surprenait en dehors du dortoir à une heure aussi tardive. Il ne savait pas combien de temps il avait passé à marcher ainsi ni où il se trouvait exactement, son esprit était ailleurs. Il se demandait si revenir à Poudlard était une si bonne idée en fin de compte. Peut-être n'aurait-il pas dû. Tout le monde ici le regardait avec un regard meurtrier. Il était persuadé que la plupart rêvaient de le voir emprisonné à Azkaban. Mais cela ne lui posait aucun problème, bien au contraire. Il se fichait de savoir que les élèves de cette école le haïssaient. Il les haïssait encore plus. Leurs avis lui importaient peu. A vrai dire voir leurs visages se crisper à chaque fois qu'il passait à proximité l'amusait. Draco ne put étouffer un rire. Un rire froid, un rire qui sonnait faux, un rire d'amertume.

Il se demandait simplement s'il serait capable de terminer l'année sans devenir fou, s'il était capable d'arrêter de penser au passé et de se focaliser sur le futur. Il pensait à sa mè il n'avait eu l'occasion de lui dire au revoir. Elle avait fait tellement pour lui, elle lui manquait.

Soudain, Draco sentit une pression sur son bras et il fut tiré en arrière. Une main vint se déposer sur sa bouche et il avait peine à respirer. Il voulut crier mais aucun son ne put sortir.

La personne qui le tenait le poussa dans une salle de classe vide qui se trouvait juste derrière. Le jeune blond tomba au sol. Machinalement, il se releva, prêt à affronter son agresseur et à lui montrer son mécontentement. Il sortit sa baguette mais abandonna toute initiative en reconnaissant l'identité de ce dernier. Jamais il n'aurait pu se douter de cela. Néanmoins il ne put s'empêcher de réprimander avec violence son agresseur.

«De quel droit te permets-tu de m'attaquer de la sorte? Ton esprit tourne pas rond ou quoi?

- Oh, je t'en prie, épargne-moi ton discours, tu ne me fais pas peur !

- Quoi? Répète un peu pour voir! Parle moi encore de la sorte et je te jure que tu le regretteras! Tu as l'air de mal me connaître!

- Oh mais je sais parfaitement qui tu es. Un petit prétentieux imbu de sa personne qui se prend pour Dieu. Arrête de faire le malin ou c'est toi qui sortiras de cette salle bien mal en point.»

Draco se rapprocha dangereusement en levant sa baguette.

«Arrête ce numéro! Toi et moi savons bien que tu n'as pas les couilles pour me faire quoi que ce soit.»

Le sang de Draco ne fit qu'un tour, il était fou de rage et ses yeux gris lançaient des éclairs. Il brandit sa baguette et cria:

«Expelliarmus!»

Son adversaire fut expulsé contre le mur et tomba à terre dans un bruit sourd. Il se releva aussitôt.

«Immobilus!»

Draco se trouva aussitôt immobilisé, ne pouvant plus contrôler son corps. Il était debout, figé comme une statue. Son agresseur s'approcha de lui.

«On fait moins le malin, n'est-ce pas Draco Malefoy ? Maintenant tu vas te taire et m'écouter attentivement. Ne réponds que lorsque je t'en donnerai la permission, compris? Tu te crois plus intelligent que tout le monde, mais tu n'es rien à mes yeux! Je te plains mon pauvre. Tout le monde ici a l'air de te haïr, on comprend pourquoi. Néanmoins, je sais reconnaître les bons sorciers quand j'en vois. Il faut avouer, tu en es un. Je sais que tu es supérieur à tous ces bons à rien qui sont ici. C'est pourquoi je t'ai choisi. Je sais à quel point ta magie est forte. Personne ne s'en doute pourtant, mais moi si. Je sais ce que tu as appris auprès du Seigneur des ténèbres. Je sais aussi à quel point tu es doué en magie noire.

- Si tu sais autant de choses, tu devrais savoir que tu vas bientôt regretter ce que tu viens de faire. Dès que je ne serai plus sous l'emprise de ton sort, tu vas souffrir comme tu n'as jamais souffert!»

Une voix monstrueuse résonna dans le silence.

«Je t'ai dit de te taire!»

L'agresseur de Draco lui attrapa les cheveux et les tira en arrière avant de lui frapper le nez à coups de poing. La douleur était atroce. Draco releva la tête, la personne qui lui faisait face avait les traits durs, un regard effrayant et farouche. Elle n'avait rien d'humain.

«Je t'ai dit de ne pas parler! Quand j'ordonne quelque chose, on obéit. Continue de faire le dur à cuire et tu le regretteras espèce de con! Alors, où en étions-nous? Ah oui! J'ai besoin de toi! Je sais que tu connais Hermione Granger»

Draco se tut.

«Je te donne ma permission, tu peux parler espèce d'idiot.

- Pourquoi?

- Je ne t'ai pas autorisé à me poser de questions. Cependant, je vais quand même te répondre. Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins, je veux détruire Hermione Granger.»

Un silence de mort s'imposa dans la salle, il fut néanmoins de courte durée.

- Je veux voir Hermione Granger souffrir. Je veux l'humilier, histoire de s'amuser un peu. Voilà ce que je veux»

Draco regardait son visage, il y voyait la haine, le dégoût, la cruauté. Son agresseur tournait en rond dans la pièce avec un sourire d'amusement.

«Tu sembles choqué par ce que je viens de dire. N'es-tu pas Draco Malefoy, le fils de Lucius Malefoy ? Ne me fais pas croire que voir cette empoté de Granger souffrir te fasse du mal, je suis sur que tu auras grand plaisir à réaliser ta mission.»

- Quelle mission et pourquoi veux-tu faire ça?

«Une question à la fois, Malefoy. Rapproche-toi de Granger, guette ses moindres gestes. Disons que tu feras office d'espion au départ, je te donnerai d'autres prérogatives plus tard, lorsque je serais assuré de ta confiance. Pour pouvoir la détruire, il faut que je sache où elle est et ce qu'elle fait. Mais n'aies pas peur, je ne vais pas la tuer, ce n'est pas mon but. J'ai d'autres plans. La tuer serait trop simple et je n'aime pas la simplicité. Je ne suis pas faible. En ce qui concerne mes raisons, tu n'as pas à les connaître, contente-toi d'obéir.

- Si tu crois que tu vas me manipuler de la sorte tu te trompes sur toute la ligne. Je n'ai pas à faire ce que tu me dis, je ne suis pas ton esclave, on ne contrôle pas un Malefoy.

- Vraiment? Eh bien, ce que tu dis me paraît bien drôle. On ne contrôle pas un Malefoy? Ironique non? Quand on connaît ton passé en tant que mangemort. Tu t'es bien fait manipuler par ton père et les autres. Tu n'es qu'un soumis Draco, et tu le seras pour le restant de ta vie!

- Tais-toi! Ne me parle pas de mon père!»

Draco venait de hurler si fort qu'il était persuadé qu'il avait réveillé tout le château. Il n'en avait rien à faire, les propos qu'avait tenu son agresseur l'avaient fait entrer dans une colère noire.

«Oh, je t'en prie! Épargne moi ces jérémiades. Si tu refuses mon offre et que tu dis à qui que ce soit ce que je viens de te raconte sache que je te pourrirais la vie! Je suis cependant intimement convaincu que tu n'es pas assez bête pour refuser cette opportunité. Hermione et ses amis t'ont fait du mal, c'est à cause d'eux que ton père est mort aujourd'hui, à cause d'eux que ta mère est en prison. Et rappelle-toi de ce que je viens de te dire, je ne compte pas la tuer, je veux juste qu'elle goutte à la douleur.»

Draco réfléchit longuement. Lui aussi voulait ridiculiser Granger. Qu'avait-il à perdre? Il rêvait de voir cette sang-de-bourbe souffrir depuis si longtemps! Il savait très bien que son agresseur ne la tuerait pas, son discours, bien que violent, n'était pas significatif. Il était juste en colère contre Granger. Il savait qu'il ne la tuerait pas. Draco ne voulait pas la tuer, il voulait juste s'amuser.

Il leva la tête.

«J'accepte.»

**Bon j'espère que vous avez aimé, n'oubliez pas de me laissez une review, j'ai vraiment besoin de vos impressions et de vos avis (les critiques peuvent être bonnes comme mauvaises).J'ai vu que beaucoup lisait ma fic sans me donner leurs avis. Le prochain chapitre viendra très rapidement!**

**Merci beaucoup pour ceux qui auront fait l'effort de me mettre un petit commentaire. :)**

**Et n'oubliez pas que vous pouvez toujours me suivre sur itsemis sur twitter.**

**Bisouuuuux **


End file.
